


He and Him

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Study, Drabble, Heavy Angst, KakaYama Week 2019, M/M, Nightmares, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: The conversation Yamato regrets most in his life is also one of Kakashi’s worst recurring nightmares.





	He and Him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for KakaYamaWeek 2019; prompt: Please Don’t Hurt Me.  
> I do not own these characters; I’ve had a wonderful time exploring them.
> 
> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)   
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community

“Abandon this mission!”

He was a child called Kinoe when he met the Copy Nin. Their first exchange saw him too captivated by an adolescent that could contain lightning in one hand to spare much thought to the threat to his life at the time. The ceramic mask that denoted his attacker as an assassin seemed a superfluous detail; failing miserably at hiding the identity of one so strong. He was brilliance embodied, illuminated by his own crackling chakra; owning more than enough strength to end Kinoe right there. Then, he displayed the greater power of letting him go instead.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk about Rin!”

It was only a few years later that Konoha’s most unlikely inheritor of the First’s most coveted jutsu learned to call the other by another moniker that didn’t do him justice. Meanwhile, the mistakenly named Friend Killer easily exhibited his capacity to grant the tender title of Tenzō upon him. He’d happily and humbly called the man Senpai from that moment, and through the countless other moments that followed it.

“I didn’t want to kill her!”

Now as a man by yet another name, he called him Kakashi, as well as something infinitely more dear. Of all the trials, tribulations and terrors they experienced together, only one was relived in repetitive, unresolved nightmares. It was of Kinoe’s making, and so Yamato’s penance was to listen to his lover utter in his sleep; speaking the words of the conversation he’d come to regret the most in his life. It was like so many splinters piercing his skin, yet he’d still marvel at the power the other still held over him, wielding it like never before as he whimpered the thoughts he’d hidden at the time the nightmare was born.

“Not you, anyone but you. Please don’t hurt me.”


End file.
